


Earring

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Harry glares, Molly scolds, Ron snickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron snickers at the misfortune of his friend. And is slightly jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earring

Ron snickered as Harry gave him a look that seemed to shout help 

Ron’s mum was currently scolding Harry for getting an earring similar to Bill’s. Mum seemed to forget the fact that Harry escaped (again) and instead focused on the fact that he had an earring.

Ron was certain that women needed to sort out their priorities.

C’mon, Ron remembered his mum ranting and worrying about Harry being kidnapped and instead of lecturing him on that, she was scolding him for an earring.

Ron didn’t care about Harry escaping (he did that a lot recently and always came back in one piece) or the fact that he had an earring.

What he cared about was that Harry did not invite him for this expedition. What if he wanted an earring too?


End file.
